


Untitled Prompt Fill #5

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Klaine in a candy shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #5

“No, Blaine.”

Kurt crosses his arms.

“But-

“No, Blaine!”

Blaine opens his eyes a little wider.

“ _Rock candy_ , Kurt.”

“ _Empty calories_ , Blaine.” Kurt will not be swayed. “There are some lovely raspberry truffles over there. And some with vanilla cream. You like vanilla cream!”

Blaine sighs, glances around the store. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but-“ He flings his arms around Kurt’s neck and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Before Kurt can register what’s going on, Blaine’s tongue brushes against his. Kurt stumbles backward into the display in surprise.

Packages of rock candy rain onto the floor with the crackling sound of sweets being broken in two.

Kurt opens his mouth to ask Blaine what the _hell_ he thought he was doing, but Blaine is too quick for him. He’s tapping the nearest employee on the shoulder and saying, “- _so_ sorry, he’s not usually that clumsy. Of _course_ , we’ll pay for the damaged goods, it’d be _inexcusable_ not to.”

With that, Blaine scoops up the candy and dashes to the register.

Kurt grits his teeth.


End file.
